citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chichawatni/Families
MAJID HABIB GHUMMAN GHUMMAN FAMILY 34/12 L CHICHAWATNI Rai family Rai family moved to Chichawatni from Talwandi Punjab Indian to Chichwatni after the separation of India and Pakistan. This family was farmers and well respected in India when they moved back they were given a lot of agriculture land in Chichwatni. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. They have been the member of Parliament of pakistan and also Provincial assembly. In chichwatni the famous rai names are Late Rai Ali Nawaz. Late Rai Ahmad Nawaz , Rai Hassan Nawaz and Rai Muhammad Murtaza Iqbal. Rai Hassan Nawaz has twice been DISTRICT NAZIM of Sahiwal and still a key player in Politics of Sahiwal. Kathia family The Kathia Family is one of the famous and landlord family of Sahiwal. Kathia's came from kathiawar and settle here near Harrapa.Late Mehr Noor Samand Kathia was one of the famous and influential landlord and ruler in the british period.Mehr Khan Mohammad kathia won election against congress and defeated Fateh sher Langrial.Late Mr. Khan Mohammed kathia wacted as M.L.A (member lagislative assembly) in 1945-46 elections.He was honourary magistrate too.Late Mehr Nase's ele'er Bakhsh kathia(' Naseer Kot') was another landlord of kathia tribe.Personalities are Ghulam Farid kathia, Shaukat Hussain kathia, Husnain Nawaz Kathia,Ghulam Mustafa kathia.Haji Riaz Hussain Kathia 'Has been Elected M.P.A in 1993-96 and was advisor to chief minister.='Shaukat Ali Kathia National Compare and Urdu , Punjabi Poet. General Secretary Punjab (S.E.S)Teachers Association District SAHIWAL Bajwas of Chak 30/11L The Bajwas are one of the wealthiest Zamindar families of the district, almost all of their wealth comes from their enormous amount of land they hold (unlike the 'new rich' who own factories, shops, or mills not land). Most of the Family live in Lahore, Sahiwal City, The West, although quite a few due still live in the Chak and others visit frequently to manage their land holdings. They still positions of Lambardar and Zaildar etc and still control a very large vote bank as they are widely respected and their supporters are very loyal and obedient in the area and vote exclusively in Sahiwal District. Almost always most major candidates (MNA and MPA and others) from PPP and PMLN visit to get their support. They have strong connections in the elite circles of Pakistan. The Bajwas are original from Sialkot district and the most powerful of the Bajwa families trace their descent to Kheewa Bajwa. The progeneitor/ancestor if this branch was Raes of Kheewa,Sardar Maulvi Hakim Abdullah (Bajwa) was one of the wealthiest and respected Zamindars of the region. Others 43/12L families ≈Bajwa Family Ch Zia Ullah Bajwa Ch Iman Ullah Bajwa Ch Zika Ullah Bajwa Ch Mohammad Iqbal Bajwa Ch Tabassum Iqbal Bajwa Ch,Zaffar Bajwa,43/12/L Ch Sahar Iqbal bajwa Ch Mohammad Iqbal Bjawa Ch Mohammad Nasir Bajwa Ch Mohammad Arshad Bajwa {Ch Haseeb Arshad bajwa} Ch Mohammad Amjid Bajwa Ch Mohammad Azim Bajwa### # SARDAR MUHAMMAD NASEEM DOGAR CHAK 10/11.L NAZIM UC 59 SARDAR MUHAMMAD AMIN DOGAR 10/11.L ' '''SARDAR MUHAMMAD IQBAL DOGAR 10/11.L # SARDAR MUHAMMAD JAVED IQBAL DOGAR 10/11.L SARDAR AMIR AMIN DOGAR 10/11.L SARDAR MUHAMMAD FAROOQ IQBAL DOGAR 10/11.L SARDAR BILAL NASEEM DOGAR .. SARDAR MUHAMMAD IJAZ IQBAL DOGAR .. SARDAR SALMAN AMIN DOGAR .. SARDAR NUMAN AMIN DOGAR .. SARDAR REHMAN AMIN DOGAR .. DOGAR FAMILY SARDAR MOHAMMAD ISRAR DOGAR 10.11.L EX NAZIM UC 59 SARDAR MOHAMMAD SARWAR DOGAR 10/11.L *SARDAR ZIA SARWAR DOGAR 10/11.L *SARDAR MOHAMMED YAR DOGAR 10/11.L EX PRESIDENT BAR CHICHAWATNI *SARDAR MOHAMMAD AMIN DOGAR 10/11.L *SARDAR USMAN AMIN DOGAR 10/11.L *SARDAR QASIM ALI DOGAR *SARDAR M.HAJI DOGAR *SARDAR AURANG ZEB DOGAR *SARDAR ZAFAR IQBAL DOGAR *SARDAR SHOKAT ALI DOGAR *SARDAR FARZAND ALI DOGAR *SARDAR M.ALI DOGAR *SARDAR HAKIM ALI DOGAR SARDAR INDER SINGH BAGGA BHALWAN SARDAR BAU SINGH BAGGA BHALWAN BAU RAM BHALWAN SHIRI RAM BHALWAN BEFOR 1947 LIVE IN CHICHAWATNI CHAK NO.1O/11-L WHO IS NUMBERDAR THIS CHAK MY CONTECT IS 0034-632-157-087 markalicante@yahoo.es [[Arain Family Chak No.57/12-L|'Arain Family Chak No.57/12-L']] Muhammaf ashraf s/o faqeer muhammad al maroof darbar wale Doctor muhammad aslm s/o Faqeer Muhammad yasir mahmood s/o muhammad akram s/o faqeer muhammad yasirsf7@hotmail.com contact #+923427067610 '''Gujjar Family' CHICHAWATNI' *''GUJJAR FAIMLY OF CHICHAWATNI CH SAEED AHMAD GUJJAR MNA''' *''CH IHSAN UL HAQ GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L Mobil no.(03213738583- 03003738583) ELECTRICAL ENGINEER AND CHIEF EXECUTIVE OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)' '*''CH M.UMAR IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L' MANAGING DIRECTOR OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)'' '''*CH ANWAAR UL HAQ GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L(03133738583) DIRICTOR OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)' *CH M.AHMAD IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L(03085219593) GM OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR) *''CH SALEEM QAISIR GUJJAR NOMMBERDAR 93/12L' '*''CH IQBAL AHMAD GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L'' '''*'' '''*CH M.SARAFRAZ TEHSEEL NAIB NAZIM CHACK NO 93/12L' Headline text 'Jutt Family' 57-12.L Sajjad jutt Quantity Engineer In Bahria Town LHR Cell:+920301-6905757 Mail: Sajjadjutt57@yahoo.com CH Waiez Aslam Jutt Adress:Chak No 57/12.l Chichawatni:- Ch Imran jutt in Bahrain. CH Gullam Abbas Jutt Own Dairy Form in Chichawatni 03006905157 VITHRA JUTT MUHAMMAD SHAFQAT RASOOL VITHRA Arain Family Chak No.146/9-L About 70% of total population consists of “Arain” families. The well-known of them are as under: Ch. Hafiz Abdul Sattar Ch. Abdul Jabbar Dr. Abdul Qayyum Dr. Abdul Raouf Ch. Abdullah Ch. Abdul Wajid Ch. Abdul Majid These are well known personalities of the village. Phone No. 03335161431 Ch. Asim Nawaz Gujjar Advocate High Court Ch. Asim Nawaz belongs to a famous gujjar family of nawab din gujjar migrated from gurdaspur india and now lived in 16/14-L and has contested general elections 2013 fropm pp 226 from the plateform of famous party pakistan tehreek-e-insaaf and a yougster and activer member of politics in tehsil chichawatni. Mobile No. 03214428303 , 03008578579 Email Adress: m.shahidccw@gmail.com Mobile#0345-7102917 & 0345-8885654 Permanent Address: chak NO.54/12-L. Current Adress: House No.12 Street No.01 Hassan Twon Chichawatni. (N) President. PML (N) Youthwing tehsil Chichawatni President of anjmane Tajraan okanwala Road Chichawatni. Business:Cheif Exective Lucky traders (Motorbikes dealer) Okanwala Road Chichawatni. "Tarar Jutt Family" Ch. Muhammad Nawaz Tarar 116/12-L Tehsil President PML(Q) Ch. Saeed Ahmad Tarar 113/7-R Sharaf kot (0345-7446190) Ch. Aftab javed Tarar (Petrolling Police) 116/12-L Ch. Naveed Tarar (Rescue 1122) Ch. Sohail Khawar Tarar 115/7-CR Ch. Maqsood Ahmad Tarar Basti Tarar Ch. Haji Mohammad Sher Tarar 113/7-R Email Adress: ch.saeedtarar@yahoo.com TANVEER GHAZALI ZAHIR FAROOQI SHABBIR USMANI M.KAIF GHAZALI Rana Brothers E mail Address: wazeerhassanccw@gmail.com Address:Chak#112/7-R Chichawatni Sahiwal Rana Wazeer Hassan Rana Bashir Hassan Rana Mudasar Hassan Rana Shabir Hassan Rana Nadeem Raza Rana Shokat Ali Rana Liaqat Ali Rana Ali Imran Rana Arslan Nadeem Rana Kamran Nadeem Rana Umar Farooq Rana Zain Shokat Rana Ayaan Shokat Rana Usman Akram Rana Ali Akram Rana Muhammad Mukhtar ''jutt FAMILY CHAK NO. 108/7 R west'' MOHAMMAD SHAFI JUTT (MAAN FAMILI) #''ALI MOHMAD JUTT(MARHOM)'' #''WALI MOHAMMAD JUTT(MARHOM)'' #''M.YOUSAF JUTT(MARHOM)'' #''ABDUL SATTAR JUTT'' #''M.ASLAM JUTT'' #''ASHRAF JUTT'' #''GULAM RASOOL JUTT'' #''HADER ALI JUTT'' #MUSTAQ JUTT #RAMZAN JUTT #REHMATULA JUTT #ABDULL GHAFFAR JUTT #ZAFIR IQBAL JUTT #ABDUL JABBAR JUTT #NASEER JUTT #NISSAR AHMAD JUTT #ALI ASGHAR JUTT #ALI AKBAR JUTT #IFTKHAR AHMAD JUTT #SHABIR JUTT # MUSTFA JUTT #HAMZA JUTT #MOVIA JUTT #UMAIR ALI JUTT #ANAS JUTT #TALHA JUTT #ARFAN JUTT # khan ghulam haider khan *'KHAN ZAMAAN KHAN' *'SHAIR MOHAMMAD KHAN' *'HAJI MOHAMMAD ANWAR KHAN' *'GOHAR REHMAN KHAN' *'KHAWAJ MOHAMMAD KHAN' *'ALI KHAN' *'KHAN ASHRAF KHAN' *'AHMAD NAWAZ GULSHAN' *'MOHAMMAD ZAHOOR KHAN' *'TARIQ MEHMOOD KHAN' *'JAVAID KHAN' *'KHALID KHAN' *'PERVAIZ KHAN ' *'FIAZ KHAN' *'KHAN MOHAMMAD NAEEM KHAN' *'SHAFQAT KHAN' *'KHAN ARSHAD KHA'N *'KHAN NISAR KHAN' *'KHAN AZMAT NAWAZ KHAN' *'SAHIBZADA ASAD HAYAT KHAN' *'KHAN IMRAN KHAN' *'KHAN RIZWAN KHAN' *'KHAN WAQAS HAIDAR KHAN' *'UMAIR KHAN ' *'KHAN SARMAD NAWAZ KHAN' *'ABDULLAH BIN WAQAS KHAN' *'SAJID KHAN ' *'KHAN ARIF KHAN' *'KHAN WALeed' *KHAN AMJAD KHAN *khan family is a very famouse in the area of chichawatni chak no. 108/7.r west khans are important personalities in the area *haji mohammad anwar khan 03457428862 *contact no. 03335229778 sarmad khan *contact no. ashraf khan 03009695427 *ahmad khan. 03336895896 *tariq khan03004655106 *azmat khan 03335012878 *waqas khan 03457477956 *asad khan 03347484336 *arshad khan 03338892800 *'khan.sarmad26@yahoo.com' * ''' thanks and good bye..................................' ## '''CHADHAR FAMILY CHAK NO 34/12-L GULISTAN CHICHAWATNI CH BAHAWAL KHAN CHADHAR CH NOOR MUHMMAD CHADHAR `CH HAJI MUHMMAD YAQOOB CHADHAR {LATE} CH GULAM RASOOL CHADHAR(LATE) CH MEHBOOB ALI CHADHAR {LATE} CH MUHMMAD ALI CHADHAR CH MUHMMAD AMIN CHADHAR 03006904634 CH QASIM ALI CHADHAR {UK} CH AZAM CHADHAR {UK} CH ASIF PRINCE CHADHAR {UK} CH SHAHID IQBAL CHADHAR 03006920534 CH MUHMMAD MAZHAR ABBAS CHADHAR {UK} CH ADNAN ALI CHADHAR 03135434044 CH ABDUL RASHEED CHADHAR CH ABDUL SAKOOR CHADHAR {UK} CH ABDUL RAUF CHADHAR 03026934289 CH ASIM ALI CHADHAR CH HAJI ABDUL SALAM CHADHAR CH ABBAS ALI CHADHAR CH MUSHTAQ CHADHAR CH ABDUL MANAF CHADHAR CH MUHMMAD ISMAIL CHADHAR CH HAFIZ MUHMMAD KADIM CHADHAR CH GULAM ABBAS CHADHAR CH NAZIM ALI CHADHAR CH SARIM MAZHAR CHADHAR CH ZAIN SHAHID CHADHAR Dhillown Family 34/12-L Chichawatni Chaudry Sultan Ali Dhillown Chaudry Fateh Ali Dhillown Chaudry Sana Ullah Dhillown Chaudry Bashir Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Nazeer Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Fiaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Naseer Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Riaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Yaqoob Ahmad (Munir Ahmad) Dhillown Chaudry Ejaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Umar Usman Dhillown Chaudry Faiq Usman Dhillown Warraich Faimly (Chichawatni) Khadim Hussain Warraich Advocate ( Ex- Presedent Of Bar Association Chichawatni) Zeeshan Khadim Warraich (Elect Engg, Relationship Maneger at ABL Chichawatni) Nouman Khadim Warraich (Civil Engg, FAST Lahore) Ahsan-ul-llah Warraich (Nambardar Chak 89/12L) Altaaf Hussain Warraich Abdullah Ahsan Warraich Rana FAIMLY (chichawatni) * RANA SARDAR AHMAD KHAN +92306699120 EX GERNAL SECRTORY PML (N) chichawatni Member orgnize commity PML (N) sahiwal Ex cahirman kasowal market commity Member batulmal sahiwal Member punjab councal PML (N) KASHIF filing satation old chichawatni RANA, MOHSAN. SARDAR. +92331,6793841 RANA ,AHSAN. SARDAR. +92336,7480793 RANA, HASSAN.SARDAR . +92300,7640399 JUTT FAIMLY (''BLOCK NO 15) CH MUHAMMAD HUSSAIN CH MUHAMMAD SALEEM ARIF (0322 8786515) CH MUHAMMAD HANIEF (0301 6906976) CH MUHAMMAD JAMSHED ALI (JIMMY JUTT) (0300 6932495) S/O MUHAMMAD HUSSAIN CH MUHAMMAD SHAHZAIB ARIF (ZABI JUTT) (0312 6935736) S/O MUHAMMAD SALEEM '' 08:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) cheema family;=-- 08:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ch shafqat ali cheema- ch nawaish ali cheema ch asif ali cheema ch khurrem asif cheema ch hussain shafqat cheema 03361147070 ch arbab shafqat cheema ch talha saif cheema ch hanan cheema ch manan cheema ch umair cheema ''Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ '' (Accounts Executive Makkah Model Industries Chichawatni) '+92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598' 'E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com' ''Rehmani Family: Prepared List of Rehmani Family By Nephew Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Executive (Makkah Model Industries) +92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598 E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com '' ''Haji Muhammad Ashiq Ali Babar Rehmani ( Chairman 'Bismillah Group of''Industries Chichawatni ) ( X President Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni ) '''(V President Rehmani Welfare Trust Pakistan) Cell: +92321-8600786 / +923008365786 Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani is most famous business as well as social Personality of the City He is the son of Famous Business Personality of the city Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late ) and younger brother of a famous business as well as social personality of the city Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) the founder of whole Business Setup, He is Chair Person of Bismillah Group of Industries, And X President of Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal, Now He is Acting Chief Executive (Sarprast) Rehmani Welfare Trust Distt Sahiwal, Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani Controle his whole Business and leads his company towards success in a very good manner Best of Luck with Best wishes Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Executive (Makkah Model Industries) +92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598 E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com ''Haji Muhammad Javed Sohail Rehmani Joint Candidate PPP & PMLQ PP 225 (Member Chamber of Commerce & Industry Sahiwal) '(Chairman Makkah Group of Industries +92300-8696001)' 'Haji Javed Sohail Rehmani is most famous business as well as Political Personality of the City He is the son of Famous Business Personality of the city Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) and Nephew of a famous business as well as social personality of the city Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani who is active President of Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal and Chair Person of Bismillah Group of Industries Haji Javed Sohail Rehmani is Chair Person of Makkah Group of Industries and active member chamber of commerce & Industries Sahiwal and now he has come in politics in chichawatni as a new young Candidate for MPA (PP 225) a Joint Candidate PPP & PMLQ in next Elections to make Revolutinary change in Chichawatni as well as Controle his whole Business and leads his company towards success in a very good manner Best of Luck with Best wishes' 'Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~' 'Accounts Executive (Makkah Model Industries)' '+92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598' 'E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com' *Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ (Accounts Executive Makkah Model Industries)'' Here is the list of All The members of Rehmani Family '' ''Prepared By Muhammad Asif Rehmani *''Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Mukhtar Ahmed Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Muhammad Shafi Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Muhammad Siddique Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders )'' *''Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani ( Iqbal Hassan & Co ) '' *''Haji Muhammad Saleem Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Muhammad Akram Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' *''Ghulam Muhammad Gamma Rehmani ( Chirag Din & Co )'' *''Muhammad Aslam Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Muhammad Ashraf Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Lashkar Ali Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Yasin Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders ) '' *'Haji Amin Shakir Rehmani ( Emaan Fabrics Lahore )' *''Haji Khuram Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Haji Shahid Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners )'' *''Haji Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries )'' *''Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ ( Accounts Executive Makkah Model Industries)'' *''Haji Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners ) '' *''Muhammad Imran Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' *''Qadafi Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Ali Nawaz Rehmani ( Chirag Din & Co )'' *''Sohail Ashraf Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Sohaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Khubaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Shoaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Ahmad Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Ahmad Yasin Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders )'' *''Haji Ahmad Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Ahmad Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Haji Moosa Shakir Rehmani ( Imaan Fabrics Lahore )'' *''Ali Hassan Shahid Rehmani ( M.Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners )'' *''Taha Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Muhammad Haroon Shakir Rehmani ( Emaan Fabrics Lahore )'' *''Azaan Imran Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' Jutt Family ( Meharabad Town Group ) Here is the list of All The members of Jutt Family '' ''Prepared List of Jutt Family By Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Manager Insaf Agencies *''Haji Abdul Ghani Jutt ( Punjab Police Special Branch )'' *''Chaudhary Naveed Jutt ( Trafic Police )'' *''Dr Ashraf Jutt ( Stat Life )'' *''Chaudhary Naeem Jutt ( Chaudhary Motors )'' *''Asad Bajwa ( Uk )'' *''Rashid Bajwa ( Punjab Police )'' GUJJAR FAMILY Chaudhary Shahid Iqbal Gujjar 110/7-R (cable operator)03006901526 ,Block#10 There is also a famous Name Haji Maqbool Ahmad Gujjar(Ex Member Disrict Council) From 18/11.L Ch Mohammad Nawaz Gujjar (0300-4839484) S/O Haji Maqbool Ahmad Gujjar is a well known Personality in chichawatni business industry.He is the Vice-president of Developers Association of Dist. sahiwal.He is related to real state business.He and his brother Ch Zahid Maqbool Gujjar made a huge project named''' JINNAH TOWN''' situated at main by pass road chichawatni. and they are also running other projects in different cities i,e lahor,arifwala etc.. Ch Ghulam Distagir Gujar Advocate High Court Mobil No.03027893200 Now a day,he is General Secterary Of The Bar.Basically he belong to 87-12L.but living in Housing colony.He is belong to very respectable family *''GUJJAR FAIMLY OF CHICHAWATNI WHICH IS BEING HEADED BY CH SAEED GUJJAR MNA'' *''CH IHSAN UL HAQ GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L Mobil no.(03213738583- 03003738583) ELECTRICAL ENGINEER AND CHIEF EXECUTIVE OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)'' *''CH M.UMAR IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L' MANAGING DIRECTOR OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)'' *''CH ANWAAR UL HAQ GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L(03133738583) DIRICTOR OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR)'' *CH M.AHMAD IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L(03085219593) GM OF ABU DHABI INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR) *''CH SALEEM QAISIR GUJJAR NOMMBERDAR 93/12L'' *''CH M.UMAR IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L'' *'' *CH M.SARAFRAZ TEHSEEL NAIB NAZIM CHACK NO 93/12L' Jutt Family in 90 More 93/12.L, Tender Maqbool Wala *Only Jutt has Power..... Ch. M. Rafique Jutt, Ch. Falak Sher Jutt, Ch. Fazal Nabi Jutt, Ch. Arshad Jutt, Ch. Javed Iqbal Jutt, Ch. Abid Jutt, Ch. Sajid Jutt, Ch. Zulifqar Jutt (Saudi Arabia), Ch. Tariq Jutt, Ch. Pervaiz Jutt (Malaysia), Ch. Khalid Jutt (Italy), Ch. Jabbar Jutt (Saudia), Ch. Babar Jutt (Malaysia), Ch. Asif Jutt (Saudi Arabia), Ch. Imran Jutt (Malaysia), Ch. Shabbir Jutt, Ch. Kashif Jutt (Malaysia), Ch. Wasif Jutt (Lahore), Dr. Yasif Jutt, Ch. Khalid Jutt, Ch. Sajjad Jutt, *'Abdul Majeed''' *'Shamshad Rasool' TAYYAB JAT FROM 45/12.L 03214221808. {C NAHI HAI KOI JATTON JESA, JATT SIRF 45 CHAK K {C 45 JATTON WALI. Muhammad Amir Jutt. chak no 165/9-L. 0301-4522994 0323-4413312 0333-4323384 Kathia family The Kathia Family is one of the famous and landlord family of Sahiwal. Kathia's came from kathiawar and settle here near Harrapa.Late Mehr Noor Samand Kathia was one of the famous and influential landlord and ruler in the british period.Mehr Khan Mohammad kathia won election against congress and defeated Fateh sher Langrial.Late Mr. Khan Mohammed kathia wacted as M.L.A (member lagislative assembly) in 1945-46 elections.He was honourary magistrate too.Late Mehr Nase's ele'er Bakhsh kathia( Naseer Kot) was another landlord of kathia tribe.Personalities are Ghulam Farid kathia, Shaukat Hussain kathia, Husnain Nawaz Kathia,Ghulam Mustafa kathia.Haji Riaz Hussain Kathia 'Has been Elected M.P.A in 1993-96 and was advisor to chief minister.='Shaukat Ali Kathia National Compare and Urdu , Punjabi Poet. General Secretary Punjab (S.E.S)Teachers Association District SAHIWAL Rai family Rai family moved to Chichawatni from Talwandi Punjab Indian to Chichwatni after the separation of India and Pakistan. This family was farmers and well respected in India when they moved back they were given a lot of agriculture land in Chichwatni. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. They have been the member of Parliament of pakistan and also Provincial assembly. In chichwatni the famous rai names are Late Rai Ali Nawaz. Late Rai Ahmad Nawaz , Rai Hassan Nawaz and Rai Muhammad Murtaza Iqbal. Rai Hassan Nawaz has twice been DISTRICT NAZIM of Sahiwal and still a key player in Politics of Sahiwal. Rana Rana M Hanif Khan was the Ex Finance minister of Pakistan in the PPP's establishment of 1970. He was elected MNA twice from Chichawatni.Now D'r. Rana Naeem Ur' Rehman'''his nephew is an active political figure of chichawatni under the same flag of PPP. This proves this families commitment to PPP and '''Benazir Bhutto. *Rajput Family of Chichawatni: *'Mohammad Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12. L ( Pakistan Peoples Party)' *Rana Tariq Saleem Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Sajid Naeem Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12 L *Sharjeel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Jibreel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Adeel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Nabil Tariq Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12L *Shoaib Tariq Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Rana Shamas Ul Haq *Rana Rizwan Shamas *DR. Rana Naeem UR Rehman. (Pakistan peoples party) *Rana Saleem UR Rehman *Rana Jamshid Ahmad *Rana Muhammad Alam Khan( late) *Rana Javed Alam Khan(Fresco Restaurant) 03336905749 *Rana Ali Javed Khan (Fresco) 03327485967 *Rana Hasan Javed Khan(Fresco) 03336895778 *Rana Hasanain Javed Khan(Fresco) 03336905751 *Rana Zafarullah Khan *Rana Farrukh Jamshid *Rana Rehan Zaffar(pakistan peoples party) *''Rana Waseem Abbas Old Chichawatni Mob # 0346-7810705 '' *''Rana Zahid Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Ali Raza Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Gohar Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Alamdar Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Sherjeil Haider Old Chichawatni'' *''Dr. Shafqat Sharif'' *''Rana Shahid-ur-Rehman 20/11.L 0332-2002020'' Sharply growing Rehmani families * Haji Ali shair Rehmani * Haji Mukhtar Rehmani * Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani * Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani * Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani * Muhammad Aslam Rehmani * Muhammad Shafi Rehmani * Muhammad Akram Rehmani * Haji Lashkar Rehmani * Muhammad Ashrif Rehmani * Shahzad Rehmani * Shahid Rehmani * Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani * Haji Sohail Rehmani * Muhammad Asif Rehmani * Muhammad Imran Rehmani Here is also most wanted Rehmani Families in neighbour village 39/12.L, Many are Officers in big cities of Pakistan Many are foreign countries like "Qawait" Many are educated that they win Gold Medals in education field and stable their record till today...! And...... Many are business man...! All are belonged to 39/12.L, Chichawatni. sharjeel rehmani Syed *Syed Tanveer Hussain, Actor, Play Write, TV Director, Poet, Living in Chak # 112/7-R, Chichawatni, 03004181325 *Syed Mir Raza ud din ahmad Nazim u.c 68 Syed Mir Rameez Ahmed Tehsil President pakistan tehreek-e-insaf chichawatni Syed Family (Syed Awais Ali Gillani Mob 0333-6895037, Principal Soft Biz College of commerce & Computer Sciences Hayat abad colony chichawatni *(Late) Syed Sardar Bahadur Abdul-ul-Rahman Dr.(Lt.Col.)(Iraqi). *Syed Abdul Subhan (shaheed) virk family Ch.SADE MUHAMMAD virk decided for migration from gujranwala to chichawatni VIRK family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab in 1932 . britsh govetment developed irrigation system in this regin . Here is a list of famous personalities of the virk family *CH. MUHAMMAD ASHRAF VIRK *'CH. MUHAMMAD AFZAL VIRK' *CH. Dr.MUHAMMAD ZAFAR IQBAL virk (late) *CH. IJAZ AHAMID VIRK (maintenance engineer ras gas qater) *CH. MUDASSAR MAROOF VIRK (ADOVACATE) *CH. MUBASHAR MAROOF VIRK (mechanical engineer mirfa gas plant abu dhabi) *CH. IMRAN AFZAL VIRK (electrical engineer OAG dasisland abu dhabi) *CH. KASHIF IMRAN VIRK(ADOVACATE) *CH. WAHEED IMRAN VIRK( electrica engineer pass maintenance department ) *CH. SUFYAN AFZAL VIRK (ADOVACATE) 34/12-L it most famous chack of chichawatni because it largest chack in land division all owaner able familves living in 34/12L like chadhar, cheema ,chattha,gill,bajwa,titala,kallow,virk,wrich,dhallow,dhanisia,arain,but the most fames family is meer because more then 50%land of 34/12L own by same family ( previsly ) ''' Category:Families Category:Chichawatni